


La Isla

by ellieethomass



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieethomass/pseuds/ellieethomass
Summary: Raquel finally reunites with Sergio in Palawan.





	La Isla

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic but I got inspiration from the Serquel blooper and wanted to write out when they reunited in Palawan! Please don't judge me too harshly. Any feedback would be appreciated :') also this isn't beta'd and i'm TIRED.

Typical, Raquel thought, as she pocketed her now dead phone whilst overlooking the beautiful spot on the beach where Sergio's coordinates had lead her to. The dazzling sun was sinking behind the jutted rocks in the sea, casting a dusty hue over the beach in front of her and illuminating the blue waves, causing her to momentarily forget where she was. She was alone, in an unfamiliar country, with no phone, all for a man she had known for a week. 

As she turned around, looking for some place that would potentially have a charger, she pondered dangerous thoughts. What if he wasn't here? What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was with someone else? Quickly shaking the thoughts out of her head, she made her way to a small bar she had passed on her way. 

Striding purposefully, Raquel made her way over to the small open bar which overlooked a pond alive with lily pads and smiling Buddhas - "Sergio would love it here", she thought. 

"Excuse me, do you have a charger?" She asked in broken English, interrupting the bartender cleaning glasses who looked up with a confused expression.

"A charger please, for the phone. Battery." She continued, but to her dismay the bartender shook his head. Exhausted, Raquel sat on the bar stool, briefly glancing over at the other occupant when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Si es importante... Usar el mio."

She knew that voice. The dark, sexy undertones of his gravelly Spanish accent, and with a tip of his hat he revealed his face. It was Sergio. 

Taking a deep breath, Raquel eyed him. 

He was wearing a white linen suit paired with a dark shirt and Panama hat, looking as handsome as always with his full beard and ruffled hair. 

He glanced over at her and gave a soft chuckle as he took in her expression. 

"Sergio."

"Raquel, you made it," he exclaimed, a huge grin crossing his face as he began to stand up. He slowly crossed over to where she stood at the bar, not quite knowing how to approach her.

"Yes, I'm here." She panted, "I'm sorry it took so long, have you been waiting all this time?"

"Everyday. I've been following the news after the heist, I'm sorry about your job Raquel, I really am. I'm sorry about everything."

Raquel closed the distance, wrapping her arms around his back she pulled him into a hug, burying her nose into his jacket and taking in his familiar scent as a tear escaped down her face. They moved over and sat down on a small table sitting opposite each other for privacy. 

"I've been waiting for so long. Why didn't you try to contact me? What if I never found the postcards? What would've happened, Sergio? I told you I was with you and you left me with nothing!"

"I'm sorry Raquel, I couldn't risk it. We all had to get as far away as possible and stay hidden so we weren't compromised. Everyone will be tracking us, Interpol will be on our every move. But I knew you were safe and would find the postcards and come eventually, I just didn't know when." 

"How did you know I was safe, were you tracking me?" Raquel exclaimed, a shocked expression crossing her face.

"I had to know you were safe, everything went to shit after we escaped and I had to know you were okay so I tasked someone with monitoring you. He would signal me every few weeks." 

"I should've known. You're the world's smartest criminal, of course you would've been able to track me." She smiled, her lip quivering enough for Sergio to notice and jump up. 

"Hey, enough of this for now. We can talk later. Lets go for a walk on the beach."

"Okay," Raquel wiped her eyes. "Enséñame la isla"

"Te voy a enseñar toda la isla." Whispered Sergio, pressing a kiss to her head.


End file.
